


Text Me

by ongniel4life



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, I tried to be funny, M/M, Party, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, also antm references, and rupaul's drag race references, characters other than ong and daniel are mentioned, just read it lmao, part two is slice of life, there are a lot of vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel4life/pseuds/ongniel4life
Summary: Daniel finds the most beautiful human to ever exist on Tinder, only to be ignored.





	1. of ignoring and drunk dancing

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the 2836th time I've tried to upload this, it kept cutting off halfway? should be complete this time hopefully otherwise catch me dead in a ditch  
> this is unbeta-ed so if there are mistakes or weird structures, sorry!

Daniel really enjoyed swiping on Tinder. He couldn’t explain why, but something about exploring the app, specially made for people looking for their true loves online, just seemed to trigger his attention. He truly liked looking about what attractive males and females roamed his surroundings.

Sometimes, when he had a match with someone of whom he thought they were exceptionally attractive, he’d start a conversation that would usually start and end with useless small talk. The simple  _“hey – hey – what’s up – not much, hbu – also nothing”_   filled his conversations from start to finish.

But sometimes, he’d find someone so godly beautiful, he’d try his absolute hardest to do anything to peak that person’s interest. He’d send a funny gif, ask deep questions, use awful pick-up lines (read: terribly awful, along the lines of “Hey, are you Katniss Everdeen? Because you cause an uprising in my lower district *smirk face* ”), truly anything, just to get a somewhat fun response, or any response at all.

And only a few times, the conversations had been so fun that he had asked the person out. They would then meet up, have a drink, talk a bit, but that had always been it. The people he had dated just hadn't peaked his interest, and, to be frank, Daniel wasn’t really interested in something deep and intense at 20 years old. He was in his third year at university, majoring in English Literature, and all he wanted to do was taste the student life, live life to the fullest, have no regrets. He wasn’t going to waste the best years of his life to a steady relationship. But, he nonetheless did enjoy talking to and meeting up with potential interests.

Today was one of those days where he hadn't had any luck. He was in a particular "nope"-mood, giving practically everyone he crossed the red cross. He was about to stop wasting his time (which he could spend on writing that paper on the Wife of Bath) and close the app until he came across such an attractive person, that he couldn’t help but wonder: “What the hell is this godly creature doing on this app? They for sure have 3964 people pining for them in real life?”

The person’s name in question was Seongwu, he was 22 years old and insanely hot. His first photo was a beautiful and simple portrait. It was him in a white shirt, on a plain background, staring sexily at the camera. His hair was messily styled, a beautiful shade of black. His facial features were very sharp as if carved by the gods themselves. He had three moles on the left side of his face, and his dark gaze was so intense that Daniel felt himself blush by just looking at him. His other photos were other portraits, a beautiful candid photo of him with a gorgeous friend of his, and the last photo was this Seongwu smiling broadly while there was some sort of clay mask all over his face.

As Daniel’s interest was certainly triggered, he looked at the bio of this incredibly gorgeous man, and found the following:

_“If you want to see the stars, just look at my face. My mom and my two friends think I’m great. Aspiring MILF.”_

He chuckled to himself. This guy obviously has some sort of humour code as well. Good looking AND funny, that was a combination that was insanely hard to find these days. Daniel would never forgive himself if he didn't swipe this living god to the right. So he did. Immediately came the notification: ‘ _You’ve got a match!_ ’

Daniel nearly dropped his phone when the notification popped on his screen. He stared at his device for a couple of seconds in complete disbelief. This stunning human being had looked at Daniel’s crappy selfies with his cat and decided he was interesting enough to heart. He couldn’t believe it. God must’ve been really generous with the good luck today, because a few seconds later, the top model had sent Daniel a message.

He hesitantly clicked on the notification to look at the message; it was a gif of a cat in a sweater, leaning on the wall, with the words ‘Hey sexy’. Daniel felt his heartbeat dancing some kind of African rhythm. He was instantly relieved, because this insanely hot Seongwu had immediately started flirting, instead of starting with the useless "hey".  _Oh, so we’re playing the gif game_ , Daniel thought,  _All right, bring it on_.

Daniel sent a gif back of an adorable cat waving his paws excitedly, and a few seconds later, his phone dinged, signaling him that his freshly new Tinder match had already responded, with another gif, of a pig this time. Their gif-conversation went on for a couple of minutes before Seongwu finally broke the chain and sent Daniel a real text.

 **Seongwu:**  god, those gifs.. love me a good gif-convo, but it can take forever lol

 **Seongwu:**  I’m ong seongwu btw, pleasure to meet me

 **Seongwu:**  but who do I have the pleasure of conversing with???

Daniel: haha yeah it’s fun

Daniel: I’m kang daniel, the one and only, you probably have heard of me because I’m like rlly famous

Daniel: I have like 215 instagram followers so I guess you could say you’re talking to a celeb rn

 **Seongwu:**  omggg Daniel-ssi omg I’m such a big fan pls honour me with your autograph even though I’m not worthy of your attention

Daniel: I’ll give it away for free to such a loyal and handsome fan :p, but don't tell anyone i did, don't want my house flocked by fanboys tomorrow

 **Seongwu:**  oh la laa mister is already giving out compliments, why thank you, yes I am handsome as you have obviously noticed #blessed

 **Seongwu:**  you’re not too bad yourself though

 **Seongwu:**  where are you from?

 **Seongwu:**  seems you’re close, so you obviously also study in seoul

Daniel: n’awww thanks!! No one ever tells me I’m handsome except my mom

Daniel: I like to imagine my cats think I’m handsome too

Daniel: anywayyyy yeah I study in seoul! English literature at university actually

 **Seongwu:**  lmao your cats probably do, or else they’d be blind

 **Seongwu:**  no shit!! Me too!! I’m in my fourth year!!

Daniel: what????? How come your visuals have never blessed my sight in real life??? I’m in my third!!!

 **Seongwu:**  omg the third year, English profiency classes with professor kwon, those are the worst

 **Seongwu:** and idk man, maybe you should get some new glasses because my cute butt always roams the university halls

Daniel: yeah, she really gives us loads and loads and loads of work to do, it’s awful ☹ it’s like I have no free time at all :’(

Daniel: and i'm certain that butt of yours is rlly cute, currently cursing myself for never noticing it before

 **Seongwu:**  you’ll get used to it!!! I’m sure you’ll pass everything

 **Seongwu:**  yeah free time is hard to come by here at university

 **Seongwu:**  but what do you do if you have spare time??

Daniel: well, I like to party, I love cats, I love watching dramas, etc

Daniel: hbu??

 

Daniel giggled as he was talking to Seongwu. This guy was actually really fun to talk to! He was witty, nice, quick on his feet, and he apparently thought Daniel was handsome! He quickly thanked Jesus, Buddha and Girls' Generation for blessing him with this fun, spontaneous conversation with, probably, the most beautiful human to ever grace the face of the planet earth.

When he heard Jihoon enter his dorm with a loud whine, calling his name, Daniel locked his phone and threw it on his bed. He’ll see what Seongwu responded later.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

4 hours later, Daniel entered his room, exhausted.

Jihoon had been upset because some bullies had thrown his backpack in a tree and he needed Daniel to come and get it for him, as the younger boy was shorter, less buff, and definitely less strong than his roommate. It had been an adventure climbing in the tree, falling down a couple of times in the process, nearly ripping his favourite plaid shirt (not that he had twelve others, but it's a sensitive subject) but he had finally succeeded, and his precious friend had his stuff back. He’d deal with the bullies tomorrow, all he needed right now was a shower and a well-deserved nap.

He faceplanted on his bed, and hit his hand on something hard in the process. He quickly realized it was his phone, still lying where he had left it 4 hours ago. He quickly unlocked it, to find that Tinder was still opened on his conversation with Seongwu. He had completely forgotten the older male, as his friend had needed him.

But, to his despair, he noticed that the raven-haired god had also forgotten him. There was no response to his text. Nothing.  _Maybe he hasn’t read it yet?_   Daniel hoped, a pout already forming on his lips.  _It would be rude to ignore me, no? And our conversation was fun, I can’t see why he would choose to ignore me so suddenly._

So he laid his head down and drifted to sleep, not worrying about it too much. He’ll wait. Seongwu will have responded in the morning.

But he waited a long time for a text that never came. Seongwu had obviously chosen to ignore Daniel’s message. The blonde had read their conversation 26 times in the meanwhile, analyzing each and every message, trying to find a point where it went wrong, where he was so boring or so rude that he had offended Seongwu, but he couldn’t find one moment.

Needless to say, he was hurt. Responding wasn’t obligatory, but Daniel felt that it just wasn’t nice to simply ignore someone’s message. If he hadn’t been interested, he could’ve just said so, he could've lifted the match, and then Daniel wouldn’t have been hoping so much.

He was in such a bad mood that his friends started to notice it.

“Yah, what’s gotten into you lately?” Jaehwan mentioned one day when they were eating lunch together. “We finally got the entire gang to lunch together for the first time in 3 weeks and all you’ve been doing is sulking. At first I thought it was because your meat wasn’t cooking fast enough but even when it was done you still looked like someone killed your cat, skinned it, made a coat out of its fur, wore it to your job and ate your sandwich right in front of your eyes.” He rapidly explained while chewing on his food.

Jisung and Sewoon started cracking up immediately at Jaehwan’s outrageous comparison. Jihoon laid his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, and looked his hyung in the eye. “Is it still about this guy on Tinder?” Daniel felt his face going red and looked down in embarrassment, clearly confirming the younger’s suspicions. Everyone present rolled their eyes. Daniel had been gushing about this new hot guy he had a match with that hadn't responded to his messages for a week now, and it had gotten on everyone's nerves.

“Yah, forget about him!” Jaehwan exclaimed, while still eating, “He doesn’t know what he’s missing. If he can resist the gorgeous hunk you are, he is just plain stupid.” Daniel just shrugged his shoulders.  _I'm not good enough for him anyway._

“Agreed,” Jisung added, nodding furiously, “By the way, we’re all going partying later tonight, you should tag along and try to forget this nonsense guy you have never even met in real life!” The other guys joined in, trying to convince their friend to join them. Daniel initially refused, stating an excuse that he still had to read Gulliver’s Travels, but he couldn’t resist all of his friends eyeing him with adorable puppy eyes, so he agreed to tag along.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The club was filled with people to the brim, but Daniel barely noticed. He was drunk out of his mind. He should not have accepted the last gin tonic Jinwoo offered him. He was unaware of all of his surroundings. But, at least he was having fun.

At one point, he was feeling thirsty and decided to fight his way through the solid wall of people to get to the bar to order himself a cola, because at this point, more alcohol was out of the question. His hangover will already be tough at this point, and he had a 10am class which required attendance.

Halfway through, he suddenly bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over. Daniel turned around immediately to apologize, only to meet a stunning pair of black orbs staring back at him. Daniel recognized this guy, and it seemed like the guy recognized him as well, because he had this frown on his face. The three moles on the raven-haired boy's cheek made everything click in his mind. This is the guy! The one that had broken his heart by ignoring him on social media!

“Ong Seongwu!” Daniel exclaimed, arms spread. “Kang Daniel!!” Seongwu yelled back, smiling broadly and accepting the bone-crushing hug the taller boy had offered him. But, the joy didn't last for long, for he suddenly felt a hand lightly smacking the back of his head. Seongwoo yelped in pain, clutching his sore spot. He looked at Daniel, who looked furious, with a  _What have I done to deserve this kind of disrespect?_ look. 

“Why did you ignore me on Tinder?? That was so unnecessary and rude of you! I have been heartbroken ever since!” Daniel asked, and then proceeded to pout his lips and cross his arms, trying to come across as angry and stern. But little did he know that it had the reverse effect, because he looked so cute Seongwu could melt right then and there. Said boy looked really apologetic.

“Oh no! I didn’t ignore you! You had answered me, but I was just taking a piss, and when I wanted to unlock my phone it fell in the toilet and broke, and I don’t have enough money to buy a new smartphone yet, so I’m stuck with this for now.” He fished an old Nokia phone out of his pocket, proving his story to be true. “I really wanted to answer but then I forgot and… I’m sorry to break your heart! Oh no, now all your fangirls will come after me and want my blood!”

Daniel started to laugh, his face scrunching in the cutest way imaginable. He was drunk and he couldn't have stayed angry at Seongwu any longer. “It’s okay! It’s not your fault!” The two boys started to laugh and proceeded to talk and dance together, as they both recognized the next song.

The whole night continued like this, Daniel switching between dancing with his friends and dancing (suggestively) with Seongwu. He might have been drunk, but he was sober enough to know that he really enjoyed Seongwu’s company. The two really got along well, their gag code matched and they both proved to be good dancers.

At around 3:30, while he was jamming to Sunmi’s “ _Gashina_ ” with one of Seongwu's friends, Daniel felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to find his roommate Jihoon, looking more tired than ever. “Daniel, can we please go home? Every one of our friends has left already and I’m slowly falling asleep…” His roommate had looked so adorable, and his plea was so soft, that Daniel could not not agree to go home. He also felt the need to leave, because he had class at 10 o’clock and he was 100% he was going to have a hangover, so a good night sleep wouldn’t hurt.

“You can go outside, I just need to go and say goodbye to Seongwu hyung.” Jihoon nodded sleepily and wiggled outside, trying hard not to fall asleep on the spot. Daniel snickered to himself and started searching for his new found crush. He found the elder sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of what looked like wine, taking a break from slaying the dance floor.

“Hey, Seongwu hyung?” Daniel started, and Seongwu turned around and looked Daniel in the eyes, smiling widely. But said smile dropped instantly when Daniel excused himself. “I’m going home, my roommate is really tired and I have classes tomorrow I can’t miss… Professor Kwon and all…”

Needless to say, Seongwu looked really sad and disappointed. “That’s a pity, I haven't received my promised autograph yet... But I’m glad we got this chance to get to know each other better!! I had so much fun tonight!” Seongwu said and grabbed Daniel's hand, tugging him closer for a hug.

Daniel clutched the older's back, hugging him tightly. He felt a pair of lips leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. Daniel released the hug to find the elder looking him straight in the eye with admiration. Both boys were frozen for a second, but then some magical force pulled Daniel forward.

His lips touched Seongwu’s for a second. They were incredibly soft, chapped, and tasted like strawberries. Sparks flew, and Daniel couldn't help but break into a humongous grin. It was a simple peck, but both boys knew what it meant.

“See you soon, hyung. Don’t be a stranger!” Daniel grinned while releasing, waved and proceeded to walk away.

“Yah! Daniel!” The said boy turned around frantically, meeting his caller’s eyes. Seongwu stood across from him, hand stretched out toward Daniel.

“Give me your phone.” He handed his phone over to Seongwu, who opened the contacts app and added himself.

The raven-haired boy returned the smartphone to its owner and winked.

 

“Text me when you get home.”


	2. of spiders and manly men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!  
> due to popular demand (literally only 1 person stfu) i've written a (very) short slice of life part two to this  
> it's unbeta-ed and stuff so you have been warned! i apologise for any mistakes or weird structures x

Daniel felt the cold breeze lift up his bangs slightly as he took a step outside the station. It was colder than he had expected it to be in November, and he had forgotten his winter coat at his dorm, so he clutched his sides, hoping not to lose warmth too fast.

He had gone home for a weekend to Busan to celebrate his mother’s birthday, but because it was the middle of the semester and he had classes on Monday morning which were obligatory (unfortunately), he had to return to his dorm in Seoul; hence why he was standing outside the Central Station on a very cold Sunday evening.

Hurriedly, he seized his phone out of his pocket to take a look when his next bus would arrive. He had only turned on his mobile data for a few seconds when a plethora of messages flooded in; Jaehwan sending him another Vine compilation (the third of that day), Gunmin updating him about the group assignment for English Proficiency, Jihoon asking at what time he’d be back at the dorm and if he had to stay up until he did, … Daniel scanned the messages quickly, deciding he would answer them later.

That was, until one message in particular caught his attention. At the bottom, there was a message from Seongwu, asking him how his weekend home had been. Daniel’s distinguishing bunny teeth smile appeared on his face and the butterflies in his stomach started dancing, they always did when Seongwu texted him. He opened the message and answered quickly that he had fun, and questioned Seongwu on how he spent his weekend.

After their reunion at that trashy nightclub, numbers were exchanged and they had not waited with texting at all. Two complete (and very long, if you ask Daniel) weeks of flirting via text later and Seongwu had finally asked Daniel out on a proper date, on which the younger had immediately agreed, screaming internally.

Seongwu promised he would plan everything, and kept all his plans a secret from Daniel, even though the blonde had continuously pressed the older for details, but the black-haired model had refused to give in. All Daniel knew was that on Wednesday that following week, Seongwu would pick him up at 6 pm sharp.

When D-Day came, Daniel had felt sick all day because of his nervousness. He hadn't been able to sleep at all that night because his butterflies were raging: he finally found someone on Tinder with whom he had a genuine connection in real life as well, and he couldn’t contain his excitement. He wanted everything to be perfect.

So, because Seongwu was to pick him up at 6, Daniel started getting ready at 3:30, much to Jihoon’s annoyance. “He won’t be here for 2 more hours!”, the now pink haired boy groaned from behind his laptop when Daniel had come and asked him if a certain outfit would be suitable for the third time in 15 minutes. “You have time enough to search through 56 wardrobes for a look if you wanted, why are you so stressy? Calm down. Take a break. Eat a cookie.” Daniel didn’t have time to explain to Jihoon why he didn’t agree, there was too much to be prepared.

At the time the clock struck six, and Daniel had been completely ready for 30 full minutes (Jihoon had been right, but Daniel would be caught dead before he had to admit that), the bell rang, signaling Seongwu’s arrival. The blonde jumped up, put on his coat and chirped a goodbye to Jihoon, wishing him luck with his math problems, receiving a shoulder shrug and a “Have fun! Use protection!” in return.

Seongwu had taken him to a very small noodle restaurant in a quiet part of the city. There were only 4 tables, and, according to Seongwu, you had to reserve a week on forehand if you wanted to secure a spot. The restaurant was run by a cute ahjumma, who made the noodles herself. Her husband was the waiter and was extremely friendly, asking if the boys had any allergies so that they knew which ingredients to avoid while making the soup. After they had ordered, conversation started quickly.

Daniel and Seongwu had talked via text for three weeks already, but the boys really got to know each other properly that night. Daniel learned that Seongwu had an older sister working in America whom he missed dearly. The older also had a major in English Literature, and a minor in modern dance. He was apparently a self-proclaimed “Popping Legend, the Best in Town, King of Pop-Ong”. Daniel, in return, talked about his love for cats for a good 10 minutes and told Seongwu that he had taken some dance classes as well, but enjoyed b-boying the most. They had lost all track of time, so before they knew, it was already 9 pm.

“Oh, look at the time!”, Seongwu exclaimed, looking at his watch for the first time in hours. “Uhm, I had a really great time and I actually have no plans for tonight, so if you want to come along to my place to hang out, watch a movie maybe?” He had looked at Daniel, eyes filled with hope. No way in hell he would’ve said no. They paid and gave the old couple a generous tip while walking home to Seongwu's apartment, their hands brushing a few times in the process.

They hadn’t made it to watching a movie back at Seongwu’s place. Once they arrived, they had started cuddling on the couch when Daniel insisted on watching some of Seongwu’s popping videos which the older had agreed on, filled with pride (also because he was quite a show-off). Daniel then proceeded to show some of his own dancing videos from high school. He looked at the raven-haired boy in his arms, who was watching the video with his full attention. Seongwu had looked so cute, so utterly adorable, completely engulfed by what Daniel was showing him, that the younger couldn’t resist but put his lips on the elder’s.

It was their first real sober kiss and it was magical. They had melted into each other and passion had overtaken the both of them. Things quickly escalated from there, and Daniel had agreed to spend the night. Seongwu had felt sore in the morning.

Since that point, they had met up at least twice a week to hang out, watch some dramas or a movie, or to cuddle. They hadn’t made anything official yet, but both boys knew it was too early in their so-called "relationship" for that. They had just started growing feelings for each other and didn’t know if the other was “the one”. But, for the time being, both were comfortable with the position they were in.

Needless to say, Daniel still felt a little excited whenever the older had messaged him. He was already on the bus when he heard his phone ding, signaling that Seongwu had replied to his question.

 

 **Seongwu** : meh, my weekend wasn’t the best, but don’t let me ruin the mood

 **Seongwu** : glad yours was fun! what did you do?

Daniel: oh? really? how come? did something bad happen?

Daniel: shut up ur literally never ruining the mood ok if ur sad ur sad I wanna know why

 **Seongwu** : nothing special

 **Seongwu:** don't worry about it

Daniel: seongwu. why are u sad?

 **Seongwu:** i'm sad because sm sabotaged snsd's 10th anniversary comeback while all of them were so excited about it and it meant so much to them and their album was so good

Daniel: ok same

Daniel: but also

Daniel: tell me the real reason

 **Seongwu:** neither red flavor nor really really won any daesang

Daniel: again, same

Daniel: but enough joking, what's up

 **Seongwu:** okkay okkay

 **Seongwu:** if u rlly wanna know

 **Seongwu** : my roommate, minhyun, is an actor right

Daniel: rite

 **Seongwu** : and he is in like a new web drama or smth

Daniel: rite

 **Seongwu** : anyways he has been away filming for the past week

 **Seongwu** : and it’s like a little lonely now without him?

 **Seongwu** : idk I can’t explain it really

 **Seongwu** : but I’ve just had no one to talk to irl for the past three days and it is kinda stressing me out?? like I feel sad about it

 **Seongwu** : but I’m just rambling, don’t think too bad of it

 **Seongwu** : it's just that some human contact or a hug would be nice

Daniel: I’m coming over

Daniel: imma be there in about 20 minutes

 **Seongwu** : niel no don’t

 **Seongwu** : its really not a problem

 **Seongwu** : like im probably just overreacting like my extra ass always is

 **Seongwu** : also its like 11 pm already and you have class tomorrow morning

 **Seongwu** : niel? Helloo??

 **Seongwu** : ur rlly coming over aren’t u

Daniel: bet ur cute butt I am

Daniel: I will hear no protesting

 **Seongwu:** ur the sweetest

 **Seongwu:** i don't deserve u

 

20 minutes later, Daniel stood outside Seongwu’s apartment block, wearing his winter coat he had fetched from his dorm, waiting for Seongwu to let him in. Once the door was opened, he practically ran up the stairs, taking two steps at once, and hurried up to the room he knew the older rented.

Before he could knock, Seongwu already opened the door. Daniel’s breath hitched as he looked his hyung up and down in awe. The raven-haired boy looked absolutely adorable that night, as he was dressed in a way too big sweater in which he slept. His hair was unstyled and messy, and he was wearing his spectacles. He fidgeted with his sweater paws, looking expectantly at Daniel.

After regaining his breath, the younger didn’t hesitate for a second to wrap his strong arms around the older, pulling him tighter into his embrace. Seongwu clasped his arms tighter around the blonde and rested his head on his chest, wanting to get as close as physically possible. Daniel had started whispering sweet nothings into Seongwu’s ear and rubbed the back of his head, something of which he knew it calmed the older tremendously.

“Hey,” Daniel started to say, breaking them apart and looking the raven-haired in his eyes, “let’s make some hot chocolate and watch that one shitty drama with Jung Kyoung Ho and cuddle and kiss so you feel better okay?” Seongwu giggled and nodded looking down at his feet.

\----------------------------------------

They had watched two episodes already when Daniel felt sleep slowly kicking in. Seongwu, who was laying with his head on the younger’s lap, was still watching the drama, so Daniel decided it wouldn’t be bad to nap a little. Right when he was about to fall asleep he noticed it.

The spider. There was a spider. There was a spider on his leg.

Daniel jolted awake, screamed as loud as he could and jumped up, knocking Seongwu, who was still lying comfortably on his lap, off of him and onto the ground. The bespectacled male groaned a loud “What the fuck, Richard?”, but got nothing but a frozen fear-struck Daniel in response.

Daniel started freakishly slapping his legs, trying to get the spider to fall off of him.

He hated spiders. He hated all insects, to be correct. They were the spawn of the devil, created by God to torment the human race as a punishment for killing Jesus and they deserved nothing but death and murder.

When the spider fell off of his leg but stayed still near his feet, Daniel was on the verge of tears. “What’s happening?” Seongwu asked again, trying to understand why Daniel freaked out all of a sudden and why there were tears forming in his eyes.

“Th- Th- There’s a sp- sp- spider near my feet!!” Daniel managed to stutter out in a high pitched tone, a small tear escaping his eye.

Seongwu was silent for 5 seconds, before he broke out laughing. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face because the thought of Daniel nearly crying because of a teenyweeny spider at his feet was the funniest thing he had ever witnessed in his 22 years of living. And he had seen thé Hwang Minhyun with toilet paper sticking out of his nose.

“I’m not laughing, hyung!” Daniel whined, growing more scared by the second, “Kill it!!! Please, I beg you please kill it I will give you my life savings and my first born please God-” He was cut off by Seongwu killing the spider with his shoe, still laughing. Seongwu gave him a _See how easy it is?_ \- look before pecking the younger on the lips.

“And you’re supposed to be the manly one here, yeah right.” he snickered before walking back to the couch. Daniel’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Excuse you?” he coffed. "Did you or did you not try to come for me?"

"Girl if I was coming for you I'd come to your room at night and cut your fucking wigs up."

“Calm down, Beyoncé. As you know, I happen to be a very manly man, okay?”

“That's funny, I don’t recall you being that manly last week when I was bending you over this very couch and you were screaming for me to-”

“That has nothing to do with being manly! That’s different!”

“Sure, Jan.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I wonder how your 243 Instagram followers would feel if they were to see you like this.”

“Are you still bringing that up? I was flirting and trying to be funny okay? And how was I supposed to know that you have over a thousand followers?”

Seongwu snickered and stood up to walk towards Daniel, who hadn’t moved a centimeter during their bickering, to peck him on the lips again. “I’m sorry babe, you’re too easy to tease. And you're hot when you're flustered.” He added with a smirk creeping on his face.

“You’re lucky I like you so much.” Daniel replied, kissing the older again, deeper this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so i hope this wasn't that painful lmao  
> i actually have some other stuff kind of half planned in my head for this but idk if i'll ever write it in the end, lemme know what u think!!  
> leave comments, i loooove talking to people on here! and constructive criticism is also welcome ^^  
> talk to me on twitter; @ongniel4life, i tweet about ongniel and snsd and cry a lot, especially at 1 am :D

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i finally done did it!!!  
> what did you think?? how did you like it??? was it fun???? tell me in the comments!!!  
> talk to me here or on twitter @ongniel4life i am just a lonely wannable and sone looking for friends on the internet to cry with!  
> also wanna one's new album and mv drops in less then 24 hours, I AM NOT READY YET I AM AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE  
> okay bye xx


End file.
